


Everything is Embarrassing

by veryqueenly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Second-Hand Embarrassment, actually there's only little fluff, also forgot 2 add this but, but still, i mean who wouldnt be but u kno, kakashi reimagined as a hospital worker au, most of it is just humor.... kinda, not really a lot, reader is thirsty at first sight, suggestive content ahead, there's a lot of second hand embarrassment yeah, why did i make this thing, yes thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Maybe you really should've tried to learn how to control yourself better.[Hatake Kakashi/Reader]





	Everything is Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> actual summary goes like this: what if you're in a clinic and you accidentally moaned out loud while having your blood taken? this was inspired by a conversation i had with a friend, who was so surprised at the idea..... regardless, i still had to write it anyway
> 
> also this isn't really crack, but in my head it still kinda is so let's just roll with that ok? i'm also fully aware that the process is not really detailed and kinda vague, but i only kinda wrote it from experience so there's that too
> 
> this might also be a one shot but i'm not against the idea of continuing this when an idea strikes me

**Everything is Embarrassing**

* * *

The moment you arrive at the clinic, you could sense that something’s bound to go wrong. There’s a feeling of dread creeping within your insides, swirling around and around in your stomach that you’re almost certain it’s the only thing you could feel anymore.

Your heart beats rapidly against your ribcage, and it’s so fast, so quick that you’re almost scared it will burst out of your chest and spill onto the floor beneath your feet. Your mind screams at you to get away, to turn back and run now that you still have the chance to do so, but you only shake your head, attempting to dismiss the thoughts out of your brain.

 _No,_ you think to yourself, clenching and unclenching your hands into fists against your side as though in an attempt to calm yourself down. _Don’t think about that now._

Despite it all, you don’t allow the feeling to stop you from going any further. Not a moment later you take a deep breath, almost as if to summon all the courage you have left inside of you and square your shoulders up, almost as though in an attempt to look brave and fearless before slowly pushing the glass doors open and carefully stepping inside.

Gently, you turn your head around as you look at your surroundings, trying to observe them. From what you could see, the clinic appears to be plain and minimalistic, with little to no decorations at all. There’s a painting of what appears to be a landscape hanging in the center of the wall, and a small vase filled with plastic flowers in one corner of the room, though aside from the two of them, there’s nothing else that seems to make the place feel homely.

There’s a medium-sized couch on one side of the room and a small coffee table placed in front of it, with several books and magazines placed on top of it in a neat pile, most of them old and used judging from their yellowing pages and the creases in their spines. Slowly, you walk toward the couch, seating yourself on it and grabbing the first magazine you could find.

You rummage through the pages, your eyes skimming through the words written on them as you wait for something to happen. Not a moment later, you finally close the magazine, placing it on top of the pile once more before glancing at the watch on your wrist, reading the time.

You discover that a few minutes have passed already, and while you don’t exactly mind waiting for a few more, you’re finally beginning to wonder about the complete silence surrounding the room. You turn your head and look around once more, glancing briefly at your surroundings as your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

A variety of thoughts begins to flood your mind all at once, quick enough that it nearly makes your head spin. Have you come to the place at a wrong time? Is that why the place is so empty and quiet? Have you even come to the right place at all?

Your heart begins to race once more as thoughts continue to run through your mind, continuous and unstoppable. What if you really have come to the wrong place? What if—?

Not a moment later you hear someone speaking, the voice loud enough to snap you out of your thoughts. “Welcome,” the voice says, and slowly, you lift your head up to look, turning your head slightly in an attempt to find where the voice is coming from.

Your gaze immediately lands on a man standing not too far away from you, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at you, a small smile on his face as he does so. You stare at him for a few moments, taking in his appearance as you do so.

From what you could tell, he appears to be around your age, if not a few years older. He also appears around your height, although he’s probably a few inches taller than you are. Even with the loose clothes he’s wearing, you could still see that he’s lean and a little muscular, looking quite strong and quite capable of a lot of things.

Even from this far away, you could already see that he’s good-looking, quite unlike the people you’ve ever seen before. He’s quite handsome; his face looks sharp and angular, and while the friendly expression written on his features doesn’t quite suit him at all, you still have to admit that it does make him look a little less scary and intimidating—and still handsome, too.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you wait this long,” he says after a moment, and the sound of his voice is enough to snap you out of your thoughts for the second time. Slowly, you lift your head up to look at him once more, discovering that the smile is still present on his lips as he continues to stare at you.

“My name’s Kakashi, by the way,” he adds after a moment, his smile widening just the slightest bit as the words spill out of his lips. “I’m the only one working around here.”

 _Kakashi._ You want to open your mouth and speak his name, want to open your mouth and taste his name on your tongue. Silently, you say his name in your head, repeating his name over and over in your head a few times— _Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi_ —that it’s nearly the only thing your mind is filled with.

You could feel your heart beating rapidly once more, thumping quickly against your chest like it’s trying to escape, trying to free itself from its confines. You could hear it roaring in your ears, loud enough that it’s almost the only sound you could hear, and silently, you could only wonder whether or not he’s heard it, too.

He clears his throat a moment later, and quickly, you snap your head up into focus, lifting your head and looking at once more. There’s a subtle hint of amusement written on his features, a subtle hint of amusement evident in the way he looks at you, but with how busy you are trying to calm the sudden rapid beating of your heart, you fail to catch it at all.

“We should get going now,” he says after a beat of silence, and you only nod your head at his words in response, not trusting yourself enough to open your mouth and speak. He nods his head once at you as though in acknowledgment before slowly turning his back on you and beginning to walk down the hallways, motioning for you to follow him with his hand.

Without a moment’s hesitation, you scurry after him, quickening your pace so that you could easily catch up to him. He only turns his head and glances in your once, halting briefly in his steps as he waits for you to catch up to him. Once he sees that the two of you are finally walking side by side, he turns his head back and focuses on the hallway in front of him, beginning to walk once more.

The trip toward your destination is quiet and silent. None of you tries and makes an effort to make small talk, and neither of you makes an effort to strike up a conversation. The two of you simply wallow in silence, busying yourselves with your own thoughts. Still, that doesn’t stop you from glancing at him every few seconds whenever you think he isn’t looking at you, making it as subtle and as hidden as you can as to not allow him to catch you.

It isn’t long before the two of you finally reach your destination, stopping in front of the double glass doors. Briefly, he turns his head and glances at you for a moment, almost as if to try and observe you before turning his head back to the glass doors and gently pushing them open, gesturing for you to step inside.

Reluctantly, you do as he asks, carefully stepping inside the room like you’re somehow afraid. Slowly, you turn your head and look around, observing your surroundings once more.

From what you could tell, this room seems to be the laboratory, and it’s even much plainer than the one you’ve been in before. Various pieces of equipment are scattered all throughout the room, leaving only a small space for people to walk around in. In the corner of the room, you spot a single chair and slowly, you turn your head around to face him, raising a finger and pointing it at the chair, almost as if to ask him a silent question.

“Yes,” he replies, nodding his head at you as he slowly walks toward the table beside the chair, beginning to fiddle here and there, trying to find the right equipment for what he’s about to do next.

Slowly, you begin to make your way toward the chair, seating yourself on it and arranging yourself so that you’re comfortable, placing your arm against the armrest as you do so. You busy yourself with looking around your surroundings once more as you wait for him to finish his preparations, allowing your thoughts to wander for another time.

 A few moments later you hear him calling you, and slowly, you turn your head to look at him, a curious look written on your face. At the look on your face, he gives you a reassuring smile, reaching his free hand to pat you on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he says after a moment, pulling his hand away from you and turning around to arrange something from the table beside him. You don’t try and see whatever it is he’s doing, opting to wait patiently for his next actions instead. “This isn’t going to hurt in the slightest.”

A moment later he finally turns to you, and you could see now that the smile on his lips is gone, the expression on his face quickly replaced with something akin to seriousness. He doesn’t say anything after that, only moving to stand beside you and reaching to gently grasp your arm.

He looks it over a few times, placing a tip of a finger in several spots of your arm, almost as though in an attempt to find something. As soon as he’s able to find what he’s looking for, he quickly turns around and grabs something from the table before turning back to face you once more. You see him holding a ball of cotton in his hand, and you could only watch as he rubs it on a spot against your wrist a few times before moving to throw it in the bin a few distances away from him.

He wipes both of his hands in his clothes before turning slightly away from you to grab something from the table. It isn’t long before he’s finally turned to face you again, holding an empty syringe in his hand. He moves closer toward you, stopping only once when he’s close enough to reach you, and he’s close, so close that you could almost smell him, so close that you could almost taste him on the tip of your tongue. He gently grasps your arm once more with his free hand, rubbing a spot on your wrist as he does so.

“Take a deep breath,” he orders after a moment, and you do as he says, watching as he slowly plunges the needle in your skin. His free hand is still grasping your arm, and you could feel his thumb beginning to rub small circles against your skin, almost as though in an attempt to comfort you, almost as though in an attempt to relax you.

His actions don’t fail to relax you, so much that you almost feel as though you’ve already completely lost yourself. Your eyes are closed and your breathing is hitched, and it’s only when you hear a moan spilling out of your own lips do you finally discover what you’ve done.

As soon as the realization hits you, you nearly shoot up from your seat, though his grip on your arm stops you from doing so. He doesn’t say anything in regards to what you’d just done, though you quickly notice that his thumb has already stopped rubbing comforting circles against your skin, opting instead to remain still against your arm.

So he did hear all that.

You quickly turn your head away from him, almost as though in an attempt to avoid his gaze, opting to focus on the pale walls in front of you instead. You wish that the ground would just rise up and swallow you whole, wish that a lightning would just strike you down just so you could finally be out of your misery.

What you’ve done is already embarrassing enough, but the fact that he’s pretending that it didn’t happen at all is even worse. You turn your head slightly to look at him, stealing a brief glance at him to watch what he’s doing. He seems to still be focused on his current task at hand, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he does so. Quickly, you turn your head away from him once more, opting to stare at the empty walls in front of you instead and silently wishing for all this to be over soon.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the torture is finally over. You feel his hand releasing your grip, and quickly, you stand up from your seat, immediately making your way toward the double doors. You’re halfway through pushing them open when you hear his voice suddenly once more, immediately stopping you in your tracks.

“The result of your test will be released tomorrow,” he says, and even without looking at him, you could tell that there’s a smile on his lips. There’s a part of you that wants to look back and see what kind of smile it is, but you clench your hands into fists against your sides and remain in your spot, refusing to turn around to face him.

“Don’t forget to come back here again if you wish to view them,” he finishes a moment later, and you only nod your head at him wordlessly, still refusing to open your mouth and give him a proper response.

“Oh, and don’t worry about earlier,” he adds after a moment, the amusement clear and evident in the way he says his words. You’re still not looking at him, but even without doing so you’re still able to tell that he’s grinning now, wide enough that it nearly splits his face into two. “I totally liked what I heard.”

At his words, you feel your eyes widen in alarm and your cheeks immediately heating up as though in embarrassment and shame, and without even opening your mouth to say a single word to him, you quickly push the doors open and hurry outside, making your way down the hallways so fast that it almost seems as though you’re running.

You clench your hands into fists once more against your sides, silently hoping that you would never have to see the man for another time in the future.

* * *

 


End file.
